


Forgettable

by niccotin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niccotin/pseuds/niccotin





	Forgettable

It was astonishing how the Doctor always managed to forget about him. Yes, he might have returned as a Time Lady now, but the Doctor should have felt her hearts beating for him. 

That he truly failed to remember his own birthday was quite shocking and even worse. She placed the bracelet in the Doctor's hands and smiled at him. He still looked rather confused. Probably because of the gift Missy just gave him. It seemed that he couldn't wrap his head around the fact, that he suddenly had so much power.

But this present would make this day unforgettable.


End file.
